An Education
by magentamom
Summary: Jeffrey is 17, and it's time to go to the Voyager Academy. What adventures await?
1. Chapter 1

Oct. 8, 1939, Crosley Field, Cincinnati

"I know you'd rather be at the Moulin Rouge," Jeffrey said as he settled back into the stadium chair. "You always said you couldn't wait for me to grow up."

Bogg laughed and took a bite from his hot dog. "Yeah, I didn't mean it, though. This is great. You're a nice wholesome influence on me."

Jeff looked at him a bit nervously. "You'll still visit once I'm at Voyager Academy, right?"

"You know it, kid," Phineas smiled. "I'm your guardian until you're 18, so I have to make sure you're studying more than I ever did. Be a waste for you to follow in my footsteps."

"Doubt that," Jeffrey said. "You're still the best Voyager there is."

"You'll need to fix that, then," Bogg said, winking at the boy. "At 17, you'll not be the youngest Voyager for long, but you'll definitely be the best. You know, grabbing you out of that window is still the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."

"I can't imagine how Voyager Academy is going to teach me more than you have," Jeff said.

"Just different," Bogg said. "Don't you worry. I'll be around, and you have a whole eager support team at headquarters."

"I'm not worried exactly. I'd just rather …"

"You need to go to the Academy," Bogg said. "We've already talked about this."

"I know. I'll just …" Jeff's voice trailed off.

"I'll miss you, too, Jeffrey," Bogg said. "But it's part of growing up. I have something for you, by the way."

He held out a box. "Happy Birthday, kid."

"You even wrapped it," Jeff laughed. "I guess 17 is a special birthday."

Bogg smiled. "Smart kids give me a pain. Just open it."

Jeff tore the wrapping paper and opened the small square box. He drew in his breath. It was a belt buckle, identical to Bogg's , with a falcon.

"Bogg, you had this made … for me?"

"Something to remind you," Bogg said, shrugging. "I thought you'd like it. You do like it?"

"I love it. I just don't know what to say."

"Thanks is good."

"Thank you," Jeff said and hugged his guardian. "Are you sure …"

"Jeffrey, it's time for you to get the education you need to do this job even better," Bogg said sternly. "But don't you think you'll not be part of my life. You're my family, and I'm yours. That won't change. Like always, it's crazy but OK."

"Yeah," Jeff said softly. "I know, but …"

"But nothing," Phineas said. "Won't change. It would be the same it would if you went to college in the regular time stream. You're my kid, and you'll be my kid until you're my age and older. I love you, but it's time."

"I love you, too, Bogg," Jeff said.

"Watch the game," Bogg said as he ruffled Jeff's hair. "It was your birthday wish to be here."


	2. Chapter 2

Voyager Headquarters

Trixie Maloney Lang looked up as Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones entered Omnitron Control.

She laughed. "My goodness, Jeffrey, I'm glad Phineas was with you! I don't know if I'd recognize my favorite assistant."

She'd been on a continuing education assignment in Alexandria the last they had come to headquarters, and Jeffrey was no longer a little boy, hardly a boy at all. His hair was shorter, leaving waves rather than the tight curls of youth, and he was nearly as tall as Bogg. His outfit was a reflection of his 1980s roots and his partnership of the past six years: stonewashed jeans, sneakers and a loose white shirt, but with red pinstripes. The strawberry blonde smiled when she noticed that he had a belt buckle with a falcon.

His face had taken on the more angular look of manhood, and while he had yet to fill out, his years growing up in the field had left him almost entirely sinew and muscle. His face held a cynicism and awareness that had been lacking as he eagerly toured the control room years before with all of his questions.

He was a handsome young man, and she was happy but also stunned at the not seeing the boy she knew. And then he smiled. It was the same sweet smile he'd always had, and it lit his brown eyes just the same as he ran up to her.

"Hey Trixie! So, how many books do you have for me to fetch this time? I can reach the high shelves," he laughed.

In his hug, he could now grab her and spin her around, and she laughed along.

"Incorrigible. Jeffrey, put me down," Trixie laughed. "What has Bogg been teaching you?"

Daniel Lang stepped out of his office. "Unhand my wife, sir," he said, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I'd like a hug from our youngest Voyager myself, and you shouldn't be breaking her in her condition."

"I'm no more fragile than I was six months ago, Dan," Trixie said. "I think I can handle a hug."

"That, my dear, was a tackle," Dan said, reaching out to hug Jeffrey, as Trixie ran to Bogg.

"Phineas, it's so good to see you both," she said, drawing him into a hug as well.

"Yeah, but he's always been your favorite," Bogg said with a grin.

She shrugged and laughed. "He likes my dusty old files …"

And she cut herself off, as she realized this was dangerous territory. She felt cold thinking of that week 12-year-old Jeffrey was missing from the grid, to be found only because the boy realized that if the Omnitron could track recorded history, he'd best record it.

Phineas looked her in the eyes. "I'm very grateful for that. And to you."

Dan went to shake Bogg's hand and pull him into an embrace. "Phin, you have to accept, some women just prefer the brains to the brawn. And it's a good thing, or I would be a lonely man."

"I'm right here, you know," Jeff said with a grin and jokingly grabbing Trixie in another hug and resting his chin on her head. "And some of us have both. Sorry for you two."


	3. Chapter 3

"Up and at 'em, my boys!" said the cheerful voice. "Whoever eats the fastest gets the most!"

Jeffrey stirred from the dream. He did smell a great breakfast, but he knew the cheerful voice of his mother existed only in the past. He was reluctant to wake and face the reality of the day, especially this day, when he knew he had to say goodbye.

"Hey, Kid," Bogg called from the kitchen. "You going to join me? I made those eggs in toast things that you like. And I'm sure you smell the bacon!"

"Coming, Bogg," said a voice he hardly recognized. Jeff knew he had to stay positive for Bogg as well as himself. But he just wanted to stay under the covers and pretend that he could be the boy who relied on his parents and then Phineas Bogg.

Jeff had pushed and pushed to be treated like a grown-up, and here he was at 17 wishing he could just be a kid. He laughed at himself, as he knew Bogg would if he shared the information. "Time waits for no man," Jeff recalled. "And I'm a man now."

There were eggs in a nest, bacon and his mentor waiting, so he pulled on his clothes and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Bogg," Jeffrey said as casually as he could. "This looks great. So what's the plan today? I start classes tomorrow; I know that, so …"

"Yeah, Kid, we're going to just hang out, enjoy headquarters and be together for the day. I'll go out on assignment tonight."

"Tonight? I guess I thought you'd be here when I started classes."

"Kid, you know as well as I do the time thing is relative," Bogg said with a laugh. "We'll get you settled in here and save some space for me. I do intend to be back, you know. I'll miss you, Jeff, but can we just have a great day before you start the academy?

"We'll be together if you ever need me and then partners again before you know. And I'm pretty sure you don't need me to pack you lunch. You'll get off just fine on your own. Should I set your alarm for you?"

"Bogg, I can set an alarm!"

"Thought so. Let's eat," Bogg said with a grin.

"Bogg, that wasn't fair!"

"Oh, so smart grown-ups give you a pain?" Bogg asked, and both men started to laugh.

"Yeah, they do!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jeffrey rolled out of bed when he heard the alarm. He'd said his goodbye to Bogg the night before, and he had to agree, it was probably better this way. Getting ready for his first day of school and watching Bogg leave in the same morning would have been tough. This separated the two and reminded Jeff that it wasn't a bad thing he was starting Voyager Academy. As Bogg said, it was just new.

They had a wonderful day just being together the day before, and Jeff smiled as he remembered. It was quiet, just visiting and making sure the apartment was stocked with the basics Jeff would need. It was like college in the regular time stream, Jeff supposed. His parents would have made sure he had sheets, towels, a hamper, cooking supplies and plates and silverware, too. Once Bogg was satisfied Jeffrey would survive a week or so without him, they had lunch with Jeptha Smithyman, visited the gym and then just relaxed watching a movie.

Leaving his reverie, Jeff wandered to the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin. Lunch, for all that Bogg joked he would need to pack, would be readily available at the academy cafeteria. Jeff smiled, though, as he thought of the meals Bogg had carefully stacked in the freezer, complete with reheating instructions.

"I really need to learn how to cook," he thought to himself. "Bogg isn't going to be able to play Chef Boyardee for me for all time."

He realized he had no idea how Bogg had learned to cook. It didn't seem like the usual skill a 17th Century pirate would develop. Then again, Bogg clearly learned skills that helped him to survive, and the man did like to eat well. A man might survive on beef jerky, and Bogg was willing to do that when necessary. Still, it was better to have better and fresh-cooked food when available. Jeff realized he needed to work on that. Beyond boiling water and washing lettuce for salads, he wasn't much of a chef. He chuckled wondering if he'd have cooking classes at the academy, because up until now his entire culinary expertise was expressed in complaining about the jerky.

He finished his muffin, looked at the clock and ran for the shower. He couldn't be late for his first day of classes. He'd be embarrassed, and Bogg would definitely hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff had to run to make it to class. Clearly, he'd have to adjust the alarm.

As he arrived, he tried diligently to not be distracted as he headed into his first class. But the dark braid hit in just the right places on the girl in front of him. He figured Bogg would understand this sort of distraction, but still, he'd said he would never go there. And for all Bogg would understand, Jeff knew he'd also offer a lecture. Jeffrey was supposed to actually pay attention. Jeff could comprehend the idea of "Do as I say, not as I do."

He chuckled quietly to himself, wishing he could chat with Bogg about this one. But he turned his head and headed into the classroom.

He was almost through the door when the girl turned and looked at him with eyes that reflected every color of the forest. He gasped.

"Jeffrey! I am told you made it possible for me to be in this impossible place!" she said, laughing and running to him with a hug. "Our history is available only through what you wrote. Thank you!"

"Maralah?"

"Of course, it is me," the girl said. "I know I am older, but …" she cut off for a moment. She was a 6-year-old when they met, maybe Jeff didn't recognize her at all. "I thought you would know me, but regardless, I'm grateful."

"Abeytu, Hinto, Payat?"

"Jeffrey, Abeytu and Payat died in a raid, the whole village. It was terrible. I think I did, as well, but these Voyagers, they brought me here. They said it was possible because of the record you had left. And while I miss them, I am glad to be alive," she said. "I don't know of Hinto. He was in his wife's village, and I don't know how widespread the raids were. The only records are those you wrote. I've looked."

"I'm glad you are, too," Jeff said, his voice slightly catching. He looked long at Maralah. Time travel was weird, because she was no longer the gapped-tooth 6-year-old. Nor was she even the six years younger Jeff might have expected. She was plucked at 16 or 17, it appeared, and Jeffrey found himself still grinning at even her softest smile.

Even as a kid, that smile was infectious, he thought. And now they were of an age.

"Hey, would you like to come for dinner tonight?" he asked as he continued into the classroom. He knew it was likely a bad idea, but he also knew he desperately wanted to spend time with this girl.

"Sure, just know I'm vegetarian."

Jeff laughed, "With the hunting and …"

"I didn't do any of it. And yeah, vegetarian."

Jeff thought through the meals in the freezer and realized he might have to learn to cook more quickly than he had expected.


	6. Chapter 6

France, April 15, 1918

Phineas felt the thump as he hit the cobblestones, not the best landing but by no means the worst he'd had. He looked around for Jeffrey and realized that was going to be a hard habit to break.

"France, 1918. Revolutionary War," Bogg thought and laughed aloud at the recollection of that first day with Jeffrey. Looking back, Phineas realized he was probably wrong to tease the terrified boy. But it was his sense of humor, and the boy seemed so strong and resilient right at that moment. Phineas hadn't appreciated until Kitty Hawk how truly vulnerable the boy was.

As he began to walk, Bogg wondered how Jeff was faring at headquarters, in that entirely different, almost magical, time zone. And then he looked around at the faces of the soldiers around him. So many were not much older than Jeff; some, who lied about their ages, were undoubtedly younger. "Doughboys" Bogg recalled, too many of whom would end up buried here in France far from home and countless others who would return with injuries and health problems that would plague them throughout their lives.

"He's safe," Bogg reminded himself. Still, it was difficult to accept that the kid wasn't right there. Certainly they had their times of separation to complete missions, but Bogg always felt better when he knew he could reach out and grab his kid in an emergency.

"Unlikely to have an emergency at headquarters, and if there were, he has about 100 chaperones," Bogg thought. Over the years, any visit to headquarters led to Jeffrey befriending someone new. His sincere interest in their jobs and lives was too charming for most to resist. Such a special kid.

"But he's not a kid any more," Bogg reminded himself. "Even if he's still mine."

The best thing he could do, for himself and for Jeffrey, was focus on the here and now.

"Red light, Bogg," he thought. "Think about the red light."

First, of course, was finding it. The guidebook, which felt awkward to carry after all these years, could help him solve it. Rarely was it of any use in finding it. That seemed to rely on providence.

Looking ahead, Phineas realized he might have found it very quickly. He saw a soldier, not the impossibly young sort who had distracted him, but instead about Bogg's own age. He was reading a letter held close to his face. The man looked about to step into the street just in front of a military convoy.

Phineas was close enough to leap for the man and pull him backward, and the two fell onto the sidewalk.

"Lieutenant, are you OK?" Bogg asked quickly, as he picked himself up and offered a hand to the shorter man.

"I'm fine, sir," he said. "Feeling a bit ridiculous I suppose, but I was re-reading this letter from my Bess, and … well, I am grateful you were paying attention when I was not."

The man held out his hand. "Lieutenant Harry Truman. Lieutenant, but a near-sighted one. I suppose I should save the reading for when I'm not in traffic. I was just on my way back from the theater, thinking about what I was going to write and felt compelled. Letters from Missouri arrive far too infrequently, and I find myself re-reading and re-reading. I apologize for being an inconvenience and offer you my thanks," he said in a forthright tone.

Phineas smiled. "Phineas Bogg. And it was no inconvenience, lieutenant. I'm glad to have been of help. But, yes, perhaps you should keep the reading for your quarters."

"Good advice. Thank you again. Let me tuck this into my pocket and be on my way."

Bogg knew that name and was unsurprised to open the omni to find a green light.


	7. Chapter 7

March 25, 1152, Poitou, France

Phineas Bogg landed on a beautiful green pasture and found he again looked over his shoulder. He laughed to himself. He was pretty sure he had remembered more quickly this time that Jeff was not with him, even if that realization was just as surprising.

This was a lovely place, filled with the earliest greens of spring, and smelling of a recent, nurturing rainfall and the scents of nearby farms. Phineas almost dreaded to look at the omni. This was a verdant, almost decadent land, and he wanted to just enjoy it. There were woods to his right, fields to his left, and all were just starting to bud and grow. It brought him momentarily back to his youth, when the growth of the land was his entire existence. A sense of nostalgia gripped him, but he imagined there was a red light here, as well. Nothing had been so troublesome on the last mission that he expected the omni would land him in a green zone. He took in several breaths of the spring air before opening the omni and hearing the predictable noise and seeing the red light. He sighed: France 1152, vernal and intoxicating but nonetheless a job site for a Voyager.

He began to walk, watching and listening for any clue of what could be wrong. He heard horses, galloping hard and fast and headed for them. Too late, though to immediately stop the problem. He watched, feeling helpless as a group of riders reached the entourage of the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Lord Theobold," said the blonde, clearly in charge of the group, said. "I do not believe you were invited to join our party."

The man smirked. "Oh, but years ago, my queen – or just my lady now, I hear – I had a promise of these lands. I think I should claim them. And if I get you in the bargain, all the better."

The blonde spit in the man's face. "I have my own plans as well as my own lands in light of my recent agreement with Louis," she said. "You have no claim to either."

"I do if I can claim them," he answered laughing heartily and whistling. The whistle drew a large force into the retinue of the woman Bogg watched in fascination.

"Lord Theobold, I would act with caution were I you. I think you may not know who you are dealing with."

"I know, Duchess Eleanor that I deal with the lovely heiress of the beautiful region of Aquitaine," he said with a laugh and stroked her cheek in a manner intimate and simultaneously insulting. "I have my thoughts for how to use both. It is hard to determine which will be the more pleasurable of the agendas. Perhaps we can discuss that over dinner this evening. You will, of course, join me at my manor, as my much honored guest."

"Of course," the woman said with a sneer. "I cannot imagine you could give a more convincing invitation than you have."

"I thought not," Theobold answered. "I assure you, however, that you will have your needs met in my abode, even if not as you have become accustomed to in a palace."

"My need, Lord Theobold, is freedom," she responded.

"You shall have that, within the limits a woman in need of protection might expect," Theobold responded.

"I see, then I am to depend on your protection?" she asked.

"But, of course. I was amazed to hear that a lady such as yourself was traveling the roads alone," he said. "Unsafe, any unsavory might attack."

Eleanor of Aquitaine glanced back at her retinue. "Not alone, but I see it has turned out the same," she said.

"It has turned out that you have opportunity," Theobold responded, again stroking her cheek. "It is merely a matter of whether you are inclined to take it. I will take mine."

"Theobold," thought Bogg, thinking he needed directions and a horse. He had found his red light, and she was certainly quite something. He wondered if he'd survive her. A cursory glance through the guidebook indicated it was a wonder anyone had.


End file.
